Un Rayon De Soleil Dans Les Cachots
by Me-Violine
Summary: La rentrée. Severus observe l'arrivée de Miho Kido et de sa peluche. Une future Miss catastrophe dans son cours de Potion se dit-il… Il ne croyait pas si bien penser… Car cette petite va bouleverser sa classe et le chambouler dès le premier jour...


**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter, Poudlard et les personnages appartiennent à JKR. Sauf Miho, qui est, (je le dis pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas), l'un des personnages que j'ai créé pour ma fic : Le Chemin des Âmes Livre II…

…

…

Merci à Mystical pour son précieux travail de correction !

…

…

OoOoOoO

**BON ANNIVERSAIRE KHALYA**

**Cette fic est pour toi !**

**J'espère que tu prendras autant plaisir à la lire**

**Que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire…**

OoOoOoO

...

...

**Un Rayon De Soleil Dans Les Cachots**

_**Dimanche 1**__**er**__** septembre 1996**_

**_Severus_**

**Acte 1 : La rentrée**

La pendule en or qui me vient de ma mère, posée sur l'une des étagères de ma bibliothèque privée, sonne 17H15. Je ferme avec regret le livre de Genius Alambic traitant des bienfaits de l'aspérule odorante, du marube blanc et autres plantes médicinales, ayant comme point commun d'entrer dans la composition de Potions contre les migraines…

Et j'ai le sentiment profond que cette année, plus que toute autre, nous aurons besoin d'en ingurgiter des litres…

Nous, c'est à dire les professeurs de Poudlard, qui allons tâcher de faire entrer, avec plus ou moins de succès, un bon nombre de connaissances dans le crâne d'une kyrielle d'adolescents bruyants, dont quelques-uns sont des spécimens rares de cornichons congénitaux qui vont mettre nos nerfs à rude épreuve…

Je me lève lentement, ajuste le col et les manches de ma robe, jette un rapide coup d'œil dans la psyché pour vérifier que j'ai bien accroché mon expression la moins avenante sur mes traits disgracieux et sors sans plus attendre, en prenant grand soin de claquer fortement la porte derrière moi, même s'il n'y a personne encore pour m'entendre faire cela dans les alentours…

L'écho prolonge le claquement sec et sonore…

Bien ! Je n'ai pas perdu la main durant les quelques semaines de vacances d'été passées loin de mon « antre humide et sombre de la chauve-souris des Cachots » comme les étudiants nomment mes quartiers…

Ils sont loin, très loin de la réalité…

Car en fait, hormis mon bureau qui est accessible aux élèves que je convoque, mes appartements sont un petit nid douillé et chaleureux…

Mais il n'est guère question de les détromper, car je dois cultiver mon image avec soin…

Je remonte maintenant à grands pas les couloirs et les escaliers sombres, faisant voleter ma cape en ce mouvement qui justifie le surnom irrespectueux dont les élèves m'ont affublé, en direction de la petite pièce qui jouxte la Grande Salle où doivent déjà se trouver mes collègues.

Arrivé devant la porte, je ferme un instant les yeux, inspire une bonne goulée d'air et, me sentant prêt pour accomplir le cérémonial annuel de la rentrée des classes, j'ouvre la porte en un mouvement ample et brusque.

Tout le monde est là. Même, une fois n'est pas coutume, Sybille Trelawney, la recluse de la Tour de la Divination, dont les yeux globuleux grossis par ses horribles culs de bouteilles se posent sur moi avec une expression hagarde…

Mon regard effectue le tour de la pièce éclairée par la lumière flamboyante du coucher de soleil.

Minerva pose le Choixpeau sur la sellette sur laquelle les Première Année viendront prendre place lors de leur répartition. Filius enchante les parchemins où viendront s'afficher les portraits et s'inscrire les noms des nouveaux élèves de chaque Maison. Pomona s'assure que les Elfes en charge de mener les bagages des novices dans les dortoirs sont prêts à recevoir ses notes d'instruction.

Quant à moi, ma tâche est déjà accomplie. L'infirmerie regorge d'Onguents et de Potions…

Pompom devrait pouvoir faire face aux besoins de l'infirmerie pour les dix mois à venir…

Du moins s'il ne s'agit de soigner que les rhumes, plaies et bosses habituels…

Albus nous gratifie de son petit discours annuel. Bien plus grave que les années précédentes cependant… Il est vrai que nous avons tout lieu de craindre d'avoir à faire face à une année particulièrement difficile, maintenant que le retour de Voldemort a été reconnu par le Ministère…

Le Lord Noir ne va sans doute pas tarder à faire parler de lui à grands renforts d'attaques, de tortures et de morts qui feront la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier…

Pourvu que nos élèves n'aient pas à en payer le prix fort !

Ni les Membres de l'Ordre…

Espoir sans doute vain, mais que je préfère conserver… Car sinon, autant aller s'offrir en méchoui aux dragons plutôt que de subir les affres du désespoir !

Je croise le regard de ma nouvelle collègue, Nally de Paimpont, en charge de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… De toute évidence, elle partage les craintes de chacun.

Oui, notre année risque d'être difficile…

Très difficile…

L'horloge de la Tour d'Astronomie sonne 18H00. Le Poudlard Express est arrivé et les flots d'élèves doivent descendre des wagons. Pour monter aussitôt dans les calèches en ce qui concerne les plus âgés, tandis que Hagrid mènent les Première Année vers les barques…

Albus sourit et invite chacun de nous à gagner sa place.

Rusard part en maugréant vers le Grand Hall, sa chatte dans les bras, pour dispenser son « chaleureux » accueil à tous ces « voyous braillards » qui vont venir traîner leurs pieds boueux dans les couloirs. Minerva se dirige vers la salle d'accueil des nouveaux élèves. Albus et mes collègues passent la porte latérale qui s'ouvre sur la Grande Salle.

Je les suis avec lenteur. Un soupir au bord des lèvres.

Le ciel de la Grande Salle est clair. La lune se lève et les premières étoiles s'allument. La traversée du Lac sera calme. A moins que le Calmar Géant ne soit d'humeur facétieuse et ne décide d'offrir quelques frayeurs aux petits nouveaux…

Assis à la gauche d'Albus, je goûte avec délice les dernières minutes de tranquillité et de silence feutré à peine troublé par les chuchotements de Vector et Bibine qui débattent du dernier match de Quidditch de notre équipe nationale.

A l'extérieur, les rumeurs commencent à grommeler puis gronder, enflant à mesure que nos élèves approchent et soudainement les portes s'ouvrent sur une cacophonie joyeuse…

Le premier à entrer est un Gryffondor, qui se fait accueillir par une bombe à eau. Seamus Finnigan a l'air dans une forme éblouissante, tandis qu'il apostrophe Peeves, pour l'injurier copieusement…

Il se prend aussitôt un coup de semonce de la part de Megan Lowett, la Préfète de Septième Année de sa Maison, qui le somme de rester poli, sous les rires moqueurs de ses camarades…

Les élèves s'installent bruyamment, s'interpellent et se saluent de table en table… Sauf les Serpentards, qui accordent à peine un regard dédaigneux à leurs camarades des autres Maisons.

Tiens, voilà le Trio d'Or de Gryffondor, Harry Potter en tête !

Et je me fais la réflexion que ces trois là dénotent, tant ils paraissent graves et calmes en comparaison de leurs camarades, bien qu'ils sourient quand ils répondent avec amabilité et chaleur à ceux qui les saluent à leur passage.

Ils ont beaucoup grandi durant ces vacances. Les rondeurs de l'enfance ont définitivement quitté leurs traits et les regards qu'ils posent sur les autres recèlent un éclat profond…

Plus adulte, plus mûr, à n'en pas douter…

Et je note que c'est la même chose, pour Longdubat qui les rejoint et s'installe à leurs côtés.

Je m'en étais aperçu déjà cet été quand je les croisais au QG de l'Ordre, mais c'est là, ce soir, tandis qu'ils sont au milieu de leurs camarades, que je prends toute la mesure des nombreux changements qu'ils ont subis depuis juin dernier…

C'est au tour de Draco Malfoy de faire son entrée. A son habitude, il est flanqué de ses gorilles et suivi de sa cours silencieuse, dont certains membres affichent un mine plus patibulaire que jamais…

Draco Malfoy aussi a profondément changé au cours des deux mois de vacances.

Mais tandis que Potter et ses amis dégagent une force tranquille, le jeune Malfoy dégage une aura sombre… Et sous le masque d'impassibilité qu'il s'est soigneusement composé, je le devine tourmenté et inquiet…

Son été n'a pas été des plus joyeux. Loin de là…

Et j'espère sincèrement, profondément, que ses tourments prendront bientôt fin…

Je scrute son visage, cherchant à accrocher son regard. Mais s'il accorde un coup d'œil à Potter et à Albus, il m'évite soigneusement…

Mais je n'ai guère loisir de m'attarder davantage à son propos pour l'heure. Tout le monde est installé et Minerva fait son entrée, suivie des nouveaux élèves, dont certains répriment difficilement des exclamations admiratives lorsqu'ils avisent le plafond ouvert sur le ciel…

Je parcours rapidement les rangs de mon regard froid, tâchant de deviner dans quelle Maison ils seront répartis, quels seront les éléments perturbateurs, les catastrophes en Potion ou au contraire les plus brillants éléments de l'année…

Mes yeux remontent lentement les deux longues files, arrivant au bout, quand Minerva fait signe à ceux qui sont immédiatement derrière elle de stopper, tandis qu'une retardataire entre à son tour dans la Grande Salle sous le regard curieux et sombre de Rusard.

Elle remonte lentement l'allée, ses yeux émerveillés se posant sur le ciel et les chandelles suspendues dans les airs par Magie, sans prêter la moindre attention aux regards attendris ou moqueurs et aux chuchotements étonnés ou quolibets de quelques élèves.

Que fait cette gamine ici ?

Ce n'est pas possible ! Elle ne peut pas avoir l'âge d'être à Poudlard !

Non… Il doit y avoir une erreur…

Car cette fillette est bien trop petite et trop frêle ! Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir plus de sept ou huit ans tout au plus !

Et oh, Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! On dirait…

Oui, c'est bien cela…

Une peluche !…

Un lapin en peluche bleu, complètement défraîchi. Qui pend lamentablement par les oreilles, au bout de la main de cette minuscule fillette…

Je me tourne vers Albus, un sourcil haussé. Il regarde la petite, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

« Êtes-vous certain que cette fillette à l'âge d'être ici, Albus ? » m'enquiers-je, dans un souffle.

« Elle n'aurait pas reçu sa lettre si tel n'était pas le cas… » répond Albus, dans un murmure amusé…

Mon regard revient vers la fillette. Mais elle a rejoint ses camarades et disparu derrière eux…

« Pourquoi est-elle si petite ? Serait-ce une hybride ? Ou une Lilliputienne ? » m'enquiers-je encore à voix basse.

« Non. Minerva qui est allée dans sa famille Moldue pour expliquer la situation a effectué un test. Cette petite est tout à fait humaine. Elle est également vive et très intelligente, bien qu'elle fasse preuve d'un manque de maturité flagrant. » chuchote Albus en réponse.

Manque de maturité flagrant… Je ne l'aurais pas deviné, tiens !

Comme si c'était une habitude de voir une élève avec une peluche à l'école !

Je retiens cependant mes remarques sarcastiques, pour écouter la chanson du Choixpeau que Minerva est allée chercher dans la salle des professeurs.

Une chanson qui incite clairement les Maisons à s'unir pour faire face à l'adversité et à la guerre qui se profile…

Et je réprime un frisson…

De toute évidence, le Choixpeau éprouve les même craintes que nous.

Enfin, Minerva appelle les élèves. Et la répartition s'effectue sous les applaudissements et les accueils chaleureux.

Les noms défilent sans trop d'hésitation. Tant mieux. Je commence à avoir sérieusement faim et je suis hâtif de manger quelque chose avant que mon estomac ne commence à protester bruyamment.

« Miho Kido ! » appelle Minerva d'un ton ferme.

« Oui ! C'est moi ! J'arrive ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Laissez-moi passer s'il vous plait ! C'est moi qu'on appelle ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Merci ! » résonne une voix fluette et joyeuse, tandis que les rangs serrés des Première Année s'écartent progressivement pour laisser passage à la minuscule fillette au lapin en peluche défraîchi

Aussitôt sortie des rangs, elle se précipite en courant vers le tabouret et saute littéralement dessus, un sourire fendant son visage jusqu'aux oreilles, sous les rires des tablées, auxquels elle répond d'un signe de la main, tout en serrant sa peluche défraîchie sur son cœur…

Oh ! Misère !

Je sens que cette petite va causer des catastrophes dans ma classe !

Une bonne candidate pour Poufsouffle ça, c'est sûr ! Ou plutôt non, elle semble trop spontanée… Je parie pour une Gryffondor !

Minerva, un sourire indulgent sur les lèvres, pose le Choixpeau sur la tête de la gamine.

Il s'enfonce tellement, qu'il lui couvre les épaules…

Et, si j'en juge les gesticulations de la petite et les soubresauts du Choixpeau, il semble qu'ils aient une conversation animée et sérieuse…

Le Choixpeau ne doit pas trop savoir où la mettre. Ça arrive… La peluche la désigne tout droit pour Poufsouffle, mais la vivacité spontanée est plutôt caractéristique de Gryffondor… Et si Minerva ne s'est pas trompée, son intelligence serait plutôt promise à Serdaigle…

Un casse-tête pour le Choixpeau…

La conversation se prolonge… Durant quatre minutes…

Un record…

Le précédent, qui était détenu par Potter, était de trois minutes quinze…

« Serpentard ! » tonne enfin le Choixpeau, tandis que je sursaute

Quoi ! Serpentard ?

Mais c'est impossible !

« Cette petite va se faire dévorer… » murmure-je, complètement abasourdi, horrifié même, en suivant du regard la gamine qui saute allègrement du tabouret et se dirige en sautillant joyeusement vers la table de ma Maison qui lui réserve un accueil à peine tiède…

Misère !

Comment le Choixpeau a-t-il pu envoyer cette gosse à Serpentard, quand il est aussi évident qu'elle n'est pas armée pour faire face aux serpents !

Oh ! Merlin !

Cette fois j'en suis certain, je vais user et abuser des Potions de Genius Alambic !

Dès ce soir je vais tester sa recette au Marube Blanc !

OoOoOoO

_**Lundi 2 septembre 1996**_

**Acte 2 : Première Classe **

Je respire à fond et sors de mes quartiers pour assurer mon premier cours de l'année…

Serpentard et Gryffondor…

De première année…

J'ai révisé mon petit discours habituel, arboré mon air le moins avenant. Je vais les glacer tout de suite pour m'assurer qu'ils se tiendront tranquilles dans ma classe…

J'entre, claquant la lourde porte de chêne avec force pour faire cesser les bavardages et me dirige vers mon bureau d'un pas décidé, ma cape voletant autour de moi. Je monte sur l'estrade et enfin me retourne brusquement.

Mon regard darde les visages.

Ils sont tous dirigés vers moi. Certains exprimant une crainte évidente.

Bien… Ils sont prêts à m'écouter…

« Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions (1) » dis-je, d'une voix doucereuse et veloutée sous laquelle couve un feu réfrigérant

Aussitôt, des visages pâlissent et je vois des mains trembler…

Bien.

Bien ! Bien ! Bien !

Continuons…

Je descends de l'estrade et je commence à arpenter les rangs, accrochant les regards de mes yeux noirs menaçants, distillant la suite de mon discours annuel bien rodé…

« Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, distiller la grandeur et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours » récite-je avec lenteur, avant de m'arrêter auprès d'un chaudron dans lequel une Potion frissonne.

Et je ponctue mon discours en jetant dedans un ingrédient qui provoque une petite explosion et une fumée épaisse de couleur violet foncé parsemé de petites étincelles d'argent…

Une nouveauté pour cette année. Je modifie toujours un élément à ma mise en scène de base, histoire de ne pas me lasser…

Les élèves sursautent une seconde fois en étouffant de brèves exclamations de surprises et de craintes quand la fumée et les étincelles dessinent un visage grimaçant de douleur avant de s'évanouir dans un râle d'agonie …

Cependant, un gloussement discret résonne dans le silence tout aussitôt revenu…

Et cette fois, c'est moi qui sursaute…

Jamais une telle chose ne s'était produite ! Jamais un élève n'avait osé rire à la suite de mon discours de rentrée !

Ni même par la suite ! Pas même les jumeaux Weasley qui se contentaient de sourire sous cape !

Il n'y a guère que les Serpentards qui ricanent habituellement, lorsque je me montre sarcastique ou d'une ironie mordante et cruelle envers les Gryffondors…

Je tourne aussitôt mon regard le plus meurtrier vers l'élève coupable…

Une minuscule fillette au regard rieur se cache derrière sa peluche en chuchotant quelque chose d'incompréhensible à l'oreille de son lapin…

Je fonds aussi sec sur elle, claquant brusquement ma main sur son bureau avant de la toiser de toute ma haute taille…

« Silence, Mademoiselle Kido ! » siffle-je d'un ton hargneux, la regardant avec mépris.

La petite se redresse et ouvre de grands yeux si innocents que j'en suis presque désarçonné…

Mais je me reprends très vite.

« J'ignore ce qui vous fait rire et je ne veux pas le savoir ! Mais vous apprendrez qu'on ne rit pas dans ma classe ! Vous viendrez ce soir à 20H00 dans mon bureau pour une retenue, Mademoiselle Kido ! C'est compris ? » siffle-je encore, d'une voix douce mais dangereuse.

« Oui, Monsieur » répond-elle, d'une petite voix angélique et les yeux plein de candeur…

Oh ! Misère !

Mais que fait cette gosse à Serpentard !

Elle n'a pas l'air le moins du monde impressionnée ! Gryffondor !

Je plisse les yeux, avant de les faire glisser sur sa peluche…

Qui me donne la nette impression d'avoir un air effronté et de se ficher de moi…

« Retirez cette horreur de ma vue… » gronde-je, l'air mauvais, avant de me tourner vers l'ensemble de la classe qui commence à s'agiter dans des chuchotements…

Aussitôt le silence se rétablit.

« Mettez-vous par deux devant les paillasses ! Et sortez votre matériel ! » ordonne-je, en désignant le côté droit de la classe.

Les élèves se précipitent vers l'endroit et se mettent aussitôt à la tâche, sortant chaudron, balance, fioles, ingrédients et autre matériel nécessaire à la préparation des potions de leur sac.

Malgré moi, mon regard se dirige de nouveau vers la petite Kido…

Elle traîne péniblement son sac, bien trop lourd pour elle, jusqu'à la seule place libre.

J'ai un nombre impair d'élèves dans cette classe cette année et elle va se retrouver seule pour effectuer ses Potions…

Les autres sont déjà prêts, quand elle commence seulement à sortir son chaudron, dans lequel elle a mis tantôt sa peluche défraîchie. Elle hésite un instant, coulant un coup d'œil vers moi, avant de fourrer le lapin sous sa robe…

Contre son cœur… Poufsouffle !

Je fais mine de ne rien voir, même si je ne la quitte pas du coin de l'œil. Elle se saisit maintenant de son chaudron et tente de le hisser sur la paillasse…

Mais il est à la fois trop grand et trop lourd pour elle et elle vacille sous la charge… Et ce petit imbécile de Calum Mactavish qui ricane au lieu de l'aider ! C'est bien un Serpentard, lui ! Pas une once de pitié !

Et naturellement, même s'il est visible qu'ils n'en pensent pas moins, les Gryffondors n'osent pas intervenir... Ils ont dû être briffés par leurs camarades plus âgés et savoir qu'on ne fait rien sans y être autorisé dans ma classe sous peine de points en moins et d'une retenue.

Je gage cependant que cela ne les aurait pas arrêté, si c'était l'un des leurs qui était en difficulté...

Quoique si Miho Kido avait été l'une des leurs, elle ne serait pas en difficulté à l'heure actuelle car ils auraient anticipé et l'auraient déjà prise sous leur aile...

Fichus Serpentards incapables d'en faire autant !

« Je suis trop petite, Monsieur ! Je n'y arrive pas ! » s'exclame soudain la petite Miho Kido, en laissant retomber son chaudron au bout de ses bras, les joues rougies sous les efforts fournis.

Je soupire d'un air agacé et m'approche d'elle à grands pas nerveux. Je prends le chaudron et le pose avec brusquerie sur le plan de travail, puis lui prend sa grosse balance en cuivre des mains et la dispose à la place adéquate avec tout autant de brutalité. Et quand je tourne de nouveau mon regard vers mon élève, c'est pour m'apercevoir qu'elle me tend maintenant ses fioles de cristal…

Avec un sourire éblouissant…

Oh ! Merlin !

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette gosse effrontée !

Jamais, ô grand jamais ! Un élève n'a osé me sourire ainsi !

« Faites le reste vous-même ! » siffle-je, en la dardant de mon regard le plus noir.

« Mais je suis trop petite. Je vais pas bien voir où je pose les choses… » ose-t-elle rétorquer, d'un air si soudainement malheureux qu'il me chavire.

Misère ! C'est moi, qui vais virer Poufsouffle si elle continue à me regarder comme ça !

Je suis près de céder sous ce regard aux cils ourlés de larmes et de l'aider encore, mais j'avise des regards amusés du côté des Gryffondors et calculateurs du côté des Serpentards…

Si je cède, je suis fichu. La nouvelle fera le tour de Poudlard en moins d'une heure, aussitôt la classe terminée… Et les élèves ne me craindront plus autant…

Et la nouvelle transpirera également à l'extérieur… Or, ce n'est pas le moment de laisser penser que je me ramollis !

« Débrouillez-vous ! » réponds-je donc sèchement, appuyant mon ton d'un air dédaigneux au possible et me tournant vers le tableau pour y inscrire la Potion du jour, d'un coup de baguette rageur tout en enjoignant les autres de se mettre au travail…

Du coin de l'œil, je vois la gamine pencher la tête vers la gauche, essuyer ses petites larmes puis courir vers un banc, prévu pour les élèves de Première Année auxquels il manque quelques centimètres pour voir correctement ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur de leur chaudron…

Jamais ce banc ne sera assez haut pour elle. Il faudra qu'elle en superpose deux autres dessus et elle risque donc fort de se retrouver en équilibre instable.

Mais je la laisse se débrouiller en me promettant de stabiliser son échafaudage improvisé d'un Sort discret dès que les autres seront concentrés sur leur travail et me dirige vers la réserve, pour y prendre les ingrédients qui ne font pas partie de ceux que les élèves doivent acheter.

Mais, à peine ai-je ouvert la porte, qu'une série de craquements sonores précède des exclamations rapidement étouffées et je me retourne vivement…

Oh ! Misère de misère !

Mademoiselle Kido, la tête rentrée dans les épaules et baguette en main, regarde d'un air ébahi le banc de bois qui a tellement grandi sous l'effet du Sortilège qu'elle a jeté, que son assise s'écrase sur le plafond de pierres…

Le bois gonflé des pieds du banc est dangereusement arqué et il émet des couinements de plus en plus sinistres. Il ne fait nul doute dans mon esprit, que le bois malmené va bientôt céder sous la pression et éclater en milliers d'esquilles…

Et zut ! J'ai laissé ma baguette sur la paillasse avant de revenir vers la réserve !

« Sortez ! » ordonne-je aux élèves, qui ne se le font pas dire deux fois et courent vers la porte…

Sauf la petite Miho Kido, qui reste figée et bouche ouverte, sans cesser de regarder le banc qui enfle encore et gémit de plus belle…

Je me précipite vers elle et l'attrape vivement, avant de me jeter vers la sortie, que j'atteins au moment même où le bois cède dans un craquement sec et brutal

Le banc explose et des grosses esquilles volent en éclat, certaines venant se ficher dans mon dos, mes jambes et mes bras, tandis que j'entends le souffle d'une deuxième explosion balayer des fioles, des alambics et des cornues qui se cassent en un bruit cristallin…

Ça ne dure pas longtemps, mais quand je me retourne, Miho Kido toujours sous le bras, je constate que la classe de Potion est en partie dévastée. Surtout du côté laboratoire où il semble que rien qui ait été en verre ou cristal n'a été épargné… Plusieurs chaudrons, dans lesquelles j'avais préparé différentes Potions à faire analyser par les Septièmes années, balayés par les gros morceaux du banc qui a explosé, se sont renversés et le mélange de leur contenu, qui a provoqué la deuxième explosion, est en train de faire fondre les paillasses et le sol…

De l'autre côté de la classe, mon bureau, quelques tables et chaises ont volé en éclat à travers la pièce et la porte de ma réserve à ingrédients a été éventrée par un gros morceau de métal tordu…

Le robinet de la pompe à eau sans doute… D'ailleurs celle-ci laisse échapper des flots qui sont en train de noyer la classe…

Merde !

Même Neville Longdubat n'avait jamais causé autant de dégâts !

Je savais bien que cette petite serait une catastrophe dans ma classe !

« Je suis désolée Monsieur. Je ne savais pas que cela allait faire ça. Il ne me l'a pas dit que ça ferait ça quand il m'a appris le Sort ! » s'exclame la petite Miho Kido, l'air navrée

Et du sang s'échappant de son arcade sourcilière dans laquelle s'est fichée une grosse écharde…

« Qui vous a appris à effectuer ce Sort ? » m'enquiers-je sur un ton brusque, tout en sortant un mouchoir propre de ma poche pour l'appuyer délicatement sur sa blessure..

La gamine se mord les lèvres et les larmes lui montent brusquement au yeux…

« C'est un secret… » répond-elle d'une toute petite voix contrite…

Et sur un regard si suppliant que je n'ai guère envie de la tourmenter devant tous les autres…

Après tout, les affaires de Serpentard, se règlent dans l'intimité des quartiers de Serpentards, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes… Et je n'ai guère envie de voir les regards jubilatoires des Gryffondors si je me montre dur envers cette gamine de ma Maison.

Ses camarades de Serpentards m'en tiendraient rigueur d'ailleurs, si je dérogeais à la règle… Même s'ils doivent être furieux contre elle, car ils se doutent bien que je ne peux pas laisser ce qui vient de se passer impuni…

Misère ! Le Sablier de Serpentard va passer au négatif !

Je ferme les yeux sur ce que je m'apprête à faire pour la première fois depuis que j'enseigne : enlever des points à ma Maison

« Vingt points de moins pour Serpentard… Et vous serez sévèrement punie, Mademoiselle Kido… » soupire-je, honnêtement désolé…

J'espère que mes autres Serpentards ne seront pas trop durs avec elle…Mais c'est un espoir vain, je le sais… Ils vont la mettre en quarantaine et lui faire mille misères pendant au moins un mois…

Pauvre gosse…

« Retournez dans vos quartiers jusqu'à la prochaine heure de cours. Les Elfes apporteront vos affaires dans vos classes ! » tonne-je en direction des autres élèves.

Dès qu'ils sont hors de vue, j'appelle un Elfe de maison, auquel je désigne simplement ma salle de classe d'un signe de tête.

Puis j'appelle ma baguette en tendant la main dans la direction où elle devrait théoriquement se trouver et, à peine a-t-elle sauté dans ma main, je pars vers l'infirmerie d'un pas vif pour me faire enlever toutes les esquilles qui commencent à me brûler le dos et les membres…

Sans même me rendre compte que je porte toujours ma minuscule élève, qui s'est soudainement endormie dans mes bras et que je la serre contre moi en un geste protecteur…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 3 : La Retenue**

Je corrige les interrogations surprises effectués par les Septième Année en lieu et place des analyses qu'ils auraient dû faire, quand on frappe à la porte de mon bureau.

Il est 19H58…

Mademoiselle Kido est en avance de deux minutes…

« Entrez ! » ordonne-je d'un ton sec.

La porte s'ouvre doucement, pour laisser passage à mon élève.

« Bonsoir Monsieur ! » claironne-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse…

Ce n'est pas possible ! Elle ne doit pas avoir toute sa tête pour me parler sur ce ton !

Je l'observe, les yeux plissés, tandis qu'elle s'avance d'un pas allègre et vient s'asseoir sur la chaise qui fait face à mon bureau…

Quel culot !

« Je ne vous ai pas invitée pour boire le thé, Mademoiselle Kido ! Ni à vous asseoir ! » siffle-je, en prenant soin de faire passer toute ma réprobation dans mon ton et mon regard.

Elle saute aussitôt sur ses pieds et croise ses bras dans son dos.

Ce faisant, sa robe se plaque sur sa poitrine et il ne fait aucun doute dès lors que sa misérable peluche est encore cachée sous ses vêtements…

Mais je ne dis rien. Elle a tous les Serpentards à dos depuis ses exploits de ce matin et a sans doute besoin de ce maigre réconfort…

Son visage est pâle, fatigué. Et son œil droit encore un peu bleui aux alentours de son arcade sourcilière blessée ce matin. Pompom a fait de l'excellent travail et à part le petit hématome, il ne reste aucune marque visible de cette blessure.

« Vous serez en retenue toute la semaine, pour avoir détruit une partie du laboratoire. Par ailleurs, vous devrez effectuer un devoir de cinquante centimètres de parchemin, sur le danger d'exécuter des Sortilèges inappropriés dans une classe de Potion ! » annonce-je avec brutalité.

« Oui, Monsieur. » répond-elle, en sortant un morceau de parchemin de sa poche et un crayon Moldu, pour prendre note de l'intitulé de son devoir.

Elle fronce les sourcils, l'air de se demander comment écrire proprement en étant debout, puis son visage s'éclaire et elle se tourne vers la chaise pour poser son parchemin dessus.

Et je lève les yeux au ciel…

Décidément, cette gosse ne se comporte absolument pas comme les autres… D'aucun se serait torturé les méninges pour apprendre par cœur le sujet… Elle, elle en prend note tranquillement…

Dès qu'elle a fini d'écrire, elle roule maladroitement le parchemin et le remet dans sa poche, avec son crayon, puis me regarde de ses yeux en amande innocents…

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai comme punition ce soir ? » s'enquiert-elle, sans inquiétude aucune…

Oh ! Misère !

Elle n'a pas dû écouter un traître mot du discours annonçant les règles de la Maison Serpentard, que le Préfet de Septième année doit effectuer à tous les nouveaux arrivants ! Tous mes élèves savent qu'ils ne doivent pas m'adresser la parole sans que je les ai invités à le faire !

Je me fais fort de lui faire apprendre ces règles dès la retenue de demain soir !

Elle les écrira 500 fois avant la fin de la semaine !

« Des chaudrons attendent d'être lavés dans la re-laverie, Mademoiselle Kido ! Alors mettez-vous au travail immédiatement ! Et sans baguette ! » gronde-je assez bas pour qu'elle comprenne bien que je ne suis pas d'humeur à accepter d'autre sottise de sa part.

« D'accord, je vais faire la vaisselle ! C'est où, la re-laverie ? » répond-elle, avec un naturel absolu, en remontant déjà les manches de sa robe…

C'est insensé ! J'ai beau me montrer sous mon air le plus rébarbatif, elle n'est absolument pas impressionnée !

Je me lève avec brusquerie, ouvre une porte qui traverse la réserve d'ingrédients et lui fais signe de passer devant moi.

Elle s'exécute d'un pas résolu et ouvre la seconde porte, celle qui mène dans la classe, avant de se figer sur le seuil.

« C'est déjà tout réparé ! » s'exclame-t-elle d'un ton joyeux, en se tournant vers moi tout sourire.

« Oui. C'est réparé. Et ne vous avisez plus de détruire quoi que ce soit ! Il vous en cuirait ! C'est compris ! » siffle-je, en pénétrant à sa suite dans la classe rénovée

Et en réprimant un sourire face à sa joie.

« Promis ! Oh ! C'est super ! Regardez ! Il y a même une place exprès pour moi maintenant ! » s'exclame-t-elle, en courant vers le côté laboratoire en battant des mains, toute heureuse.

C'est vrai. A ma demande, une paillasse à sa hauteur a été ménagée par les Elfes de Maison qui ont effectué les réparations, tandis que mes autres classes du jour effectuaient des interrogations surprises dans une autre salle.

Il n'y a guère que la dernière classe, celle des Serdaigle et Poufsouffle de Troisième Année qui a eu droit à un peu de pratique…

Je ne relève pas cependant. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir que j'ai pensé à lui faciliter un peu la vie dans ma classe…

J'ouvre la porte située au fond du laboratoire et faisant signe à mon élève d'y entrer.

« Tout ça ! » s'exclame-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés, en avisant la vingtaine de chaudrons souillés.

« Oui, tout ça ! Et réjouissez-vous, car les Elfes de Maison ont pensé à ménager des éviers de plonge adaptés à votre taille ! » réponds-je avec sécheresse.

Pieux mensonge qui me sera sans doute facilement pardonné si je dois un jour en rendre compte…

« Bon ben… Je vais commencer tout de suite pour ne pas finir trop tard ! » s'exclame-t-elle, l'air de nouveau joyeux, en s'avançant vivement vers les bacs à sa hauteur, pour tourner le robinet d'eau chaude après avoir versé du liquide de nettoyage dans l'un d'eux.

« C'est cela. Et ne bougez pas d'ici temps que je ne viendrais pas vous chercher ! » siffle-je sur un ton menaçant.

« D'accord ! A tout à l'heure, Monsieur ! » répond-elle, tandis que je tourne les talons.

Et, alors que je ferme la porte, je la vois sortir son lapin en peluche de sous sa robe et le regarder dans les yeux…

« Oh ! La ! La ! Tu as vu tout ce travail ! Je vais en avoir pour longtemps ! Mais finalement, il n'a pas été si sévère que cela, le professeur Grognon ! Et je le trouve rigolo quand il gronde ! » dit-elle, avant de poser son lapin en peluche défraîchie sur une étagère, à côté des chaudrons propres.

Rigolo ! Moi ! Une fois de plus je lève les yeux au ciel…

Professeur Grognon et rigolo !

Petite insolente !

Je me fais fort de la mater…

Et de la convaincre de se séparer de sa peluche d'ici la fin de la semaine ! Elle ne peut pas continuer à la traîner ainsi partout avec elle ! Surtout pas en classe !

Je passe sur le surnom et l'opinion qu'elle vient de donner à mon propos à sa peluche, retournant dans mon bureau pour corriger les devoirs qui m'attendent…

Et je corrige, corrige et corrige encore. Biffant les réponses incorrectes et écrivant des commentaires acides à l'encre rouge.

Effet catastrophique des vacances…

Les résultats sont très faibles dans l'ensemble… Il n'y a guère que quelques rares élèves à tirer leur épingle du jeu et obtenir un O ou un E… Il va falloir que tout ce petit monde se ressaisisse sérieusement !

Toujours est-il que le temps passe, sans que j'y prête réellement attention. Et c'est une vraie surprise, quand j'entends la pendule sonner les onze heures…

Flûte ! J'ai complètement oublié mon élève en retenue !

Elle doit avoir fini de récurer ses chaudrons depuis au moins une heure !

Je me lève d'un bond et me dirige vers ma classe, la traversant à grands pas pour ouvrir la porte de la re-laverie.

Et je me fige sur le seuil…

Miho Kido est recroquevillée sur le sol. Sa robe roulée en boule lui sert d'oreiller et elle dort paisiblement, son lapin en peluche défraîchie serré sur son cœur.

Je m'approche doucement et je regarde sa petite bouille sereine et abandonnée au sommeil.

Elle est adorable !

Et j'ai des scrupules à la réveiller.

Mais je ne peux décemment pas la laisser dormir ici, sur le sol dur et froid des cachots.

Alors je pose une main sur son épaule et je la secoue avec douceur, en l'appelant par son nom…

« J'ai sommeil, Plumki… » marmonne-t-elle en se retournant sur le dos et serrant davantage sa peluche sur sa poitrine, sans même se réveiller vraiment…

Me voilà bien, tiens, avec une petite marmotte qui refuse de se réveiller !

Et je me demande bien qui est ce Plumki ! Merlin, quel surnom ridicule ! Appartient-il à la personne qui lui a appris un Sortilège de Troisième Année sans s'assurer qu'elle le maîtrise correctement ? Est-ce un membre de sa famille ?

Sans doute que non, puisque Minerva a dû aller expliquer la situation à sa famille Moldue…

Oh ! Merlin ! Je n'avais pas réalisé ! Miho est d'origine Moldue !

Si certains de mes Serpentards l'apprennent, ils vont lui mener une vie impossible durant tout le reste de sa scolarité !

Quelques-uns n'ont déjà pas été tendres avec elle cet après-midi et en début de soirée !

J'ai tout intérêt de veiller étroitement sur elle ! me dis-je, en la soulevant délicatement dans mes bras…

Il est tard. Mais trop tôt encore pour effectuer une incursion discrète dans les Cachots.

Alors je reviens dans mon bureau, la dépose sur un fauteuil confortable, la couvre d'un plaid bien chaud et je m'installe auprès d'elle, pour siroter une bonne tasse de thé et lire quelques pages de mon livre sur les plantes médicinales de Genius Alambic, en attendant l'heure propice pour la ramener dans son dortoir.

Oui, je sais. Je perdrais grandement de ma crédibilité si cela venait à se savoir…

Mais que voulez-vous, cette petite me désarçonne… et m'attendrit également, je dois bien l'avouer…

Non seulement car elle est vraiment mignonne, mais également parce qu'elle est naturelle, vive et gaie comme un pinson. J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle reste ainsi. Un petit rayon de soleil, dans les Sombres Cachots…

Alors, je vais m'assurer que personne n'apprenne qu'elle vient d'une famille Moldue…

Ni que j'ai un faible pour elle…

Ce serait bien trop dangereux ! On pourrait en profiter pour faire pression sur moi un jour…

Et s'il y a une chose que je ne veux pas, c'est que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal…

Alors oui, je vais veiller sur elle.

De loin…

Et en continuant à la gronder et lui mettre des retenues, à chacune de ses bêtises.

Car s'il y a une chose dont je suis certain, c'est que je n'ai certainement pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs, avec cette minuscule Serpentard !

Mais je ne m'en plaindrais pas…

Et je ne serais pas trop sévère dans ses punitions…

**FIN**

OoOoOoO

1: Harry Potter à l'Ecole des Sorciers… Tout comme le reste du discours… Je gage que vous aviez reconnu…

OOoOoOo

…

…


End file.
